Peace, Love and Empathy
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: "You can't fall for someone who you hate, right? No, of course not. I mean, I can't like Izzy. She's too stubborn, too annoying, too beaut- yeah, not gonna happen. We hate each other, always have, always will." Companion to Priorities, told in Wood's POV.
1. Quidditch Practice and Glaring Girls

**So basically, this is a companion to Priorities, this time in Oliver's POV. I decided to give this a shot because I just wasn't satisfied with ending it. I had so much stuff planned that I never got to write. So there may be parts that weren't in Priorities, because Izzy just skimmed over them in her inner monologue/narration. You don't have to have read Priorities for this to make sense, but it would help. I've recently done some edits to Priorities so that this story makes more sense. This includes formatting changes as well as minor plot changes. Oh, and each chapter will have a song at the beginning too.**

**oOo**

"I don't blame you for being you but you can't blame me for hating it." – A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch me by Fall Out Boy.

**Chapter 1: Quidditch Practice and Glaring Girls**

"Faster, Carter!" I yelled at her, raising an eyebrow as she gave me a death glare. Oh man, I am _totally_ gonna drop dead from one of her glares.

Her body was drenched in sweat, her cheeks were pink and she was panting hard, like a dog. A female dog, obviously. She's a complete bitch.

"There! Happy, Wood?" she snarled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her bronzy cheeks were bright pink, and from up close, I could see how exhausted she was. Good, she deserves it.

Firstly, because she is the newest Chaser on the team, and our next game is coming up really soon. Angelina and Katie have been Chasers on the team for four and three years respectively, and Izzy has only been on the team for a year.

Of course, training her to the brink of exhaustion has _nothing_ to do with the fact that I dislike her _at all_.

"Very," I replied, stretching my legs out and standing up, as she started to cough and wheeze. I rolled my eyes. The girl should stop stuffing her face with chocolate and replace it with celery. Then, she wouldn't be so tired after the reasonable Quidditch training sessions. C'mon, two hundred laps of the pitch is cinch!

"You aren't fit enough," I said. "You shouldn't be so puffed."

An angry looked crossed her sweat drenched features, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. She jabbed me in the chest.

"Did you just call me fat?"

This is something that I hate about girls! They interpret and analyse every damn thing that a guy says!

"I never said that, Carter. Don't put words into my mouth."

"I'll put my fist into my mouth if you ain't careful!"

I smirked and stifled a chuckle. I'm six foot three, and she's five foot six at most. Now, I'm not meaning to sound sexist, but I could beat her in a fight. Not that I would ever hit a girl, even a cow like Izzy.

"I'm terrified."

A positively furious look crossed her features. "Fuck you."

I grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving, as I had found the perfect opportunity to discomfort her. "Is that your subconscious speaking?"

For a moment, she looked adorably puzzled. Then her lips parted, as if she understood what I said. A little slow on the uptake, Izzy.

"In your dreams, Wood. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go and have a shower."

I let her go, smirking to myself. Annoying Izzy is just so satisfying, but I don't exactly know why. I mean, I have never liked her. Even when we were kids, and she asked to sit on the Hogwarts Express with me. Maybe that's a _little_ lie...

Well, she was younger than me and I thought that she was really cute. What do most twelve-year-old boys do when they have a crush on a girl?

They act like total dicks.

So naturally, I said no and told her to go away.

But when I realised that she was an angry, stubborn, rude cow with no personality or care in the world, I didn't like her anymore. In fact, I loathed her. She was just so careless with her life, and it really pissed me off. Izzy and her friends used to do the most ridiculous dares when they were thirteen. One of them was for Izzy to run in front of the Whomping Willow, and she almost got hit. When she had finished her dare, she ran around, saying that she dodged suicide. I hate when people joke about suicide, especially after Lily...

So, when Alicia quit the team and I had to find a replacement, I was understandably pissed to discover that Izzy was a bloody amazing Chaser. Of course, I didn't tell her that. I claimed that I only picked her because she was good in comparison to the rest of the hopeless players, but in actual fact, she outshone them all. But she's such a cow, and I don't think that she needs an ego boost. She always walks around, puffing her chest out and acting as if she's the queen bee. Annoying...

I watched Izzy walk out of the showers, and she saw me, putting her middle finger up at me. I smirked again and waved in a mocking manner, and I saw her eyes flare with anger. Just seeing her so angry makes me feel so...

I don't really know the word that I'm looking for.

**oOo**

In the common room that night, about a dozen girls were surrounding and fawning over me.

Honestly, it pisses me off. Can't they see that I am not interested! They just like me because I'm apparently 'good looking' and I play Quidditch. Well, the Weasley twins are good-looking blokes, and they play Quidditch... seriously, it is so annoying. Mum said that I should try to take it with grace, which I try to do. Those girls are too thick to know when someone doesn't want to be messed with.

Hands down, I am the most popular person in Gryffindor. And that is not meaning to sound conceited or anything. Most of the Quidditch captains are the most popular in their year, anyway. I knew what I was signing up for.

One of the girls was running a hand done my chest, and whispering something into my ear.

"Can we go up to your dorms and have some fun?"

I'm not going to shag a random girl who I hardly know! When I was fourteen, Dad gave me a talk, after he caught me, you know...

Anyway, he said that sex is a responsibility; only shag someone whom you love, blah blah blah. I wasn't interested, but I took on what he said.

"Erm, I can't tonight," I muttered, trying not to sound rude. Better to take attention with grace than being an Izzy. She absolutely hates the attention that she receives. I hate _seeing_ her get so much attention too, mainly from the males. It makes me want to beat them up, but Izzy would fulfil that urge for me.

I gazed at her for a moment. Her wild hair was even wilder than usual, and she was talking to Alicia Spinnet, a grin evident on her face, which is seriously rare. I decided that she looks prettier with a smile on her face. It brings out the green in her eyes. Woah... I'm now calling her pretty? Sure, she has a hot body, but _everyone_ has noticed that. Well, I have...

I saw Alicia lock eyes with me, and she smirked and nudged Izzy. I looked away quickly, hoping that she didn't catch me staring at her.

**oOo**

The next morning, Percy and I were the first people to wake up. He was taking an awful long time to comb his hair, and I noticed that he was using my hair gel. Oh, and don't ask about the hair gel. When I was younger, I had an obsession with Billie Joe from Green Day, and I tried to spike my hair like him. I don't do that anymore, but I kept the hair gel.

"What's the special occasion, Perce?"

He turned to face me, his cheeks turning the colour of his hair. I like Percy. Respect him. Although he can be a little bit strict and uptight, he's a good friend. He was the first person I told about Lily, so we can trust each other.

"Have you ever fancied someone, Oliver?"

I fought back a smile at his words. He made it sound like fancying someone was such a rare occurrence.

Sure, I have. I used to fancy this girl called Jennifer Collins, but that crush dispersed after a while. She's nice, but there is something peculiar about her.

Then there was Alicia Spinnet, when I was in fourth year. She's really quite beautiful: straight blonde hair, sapphire eyes and a cute smile. But she's really eccentric and can get on my nerves. So, as with most crushes, it faded after time.

Then there were the few celebrity crushes that I regret. Courtney Love, Kurt Cobain's wife, was one of them, as was Britney Spears. They didn't mean anything at all.

"Yeah," I replied casually, smiling in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

"Who?" he asked. I gave a non-committal shrug, as I felt something hit the side of my head. I turned around and saw Zach Addler, a boy in my dorms, smirking at me.

"He fancies Izzy Carter, Perce!"

My eyes darkened angrily. Zach is convinced that I like her, but I definitely don't.

"Sod off, Zach," I grumbled, throwing the item, which happened to be a sock, back at him.

"You do so!" he exclaimed. "You always have private Quidditch sessions with her, and you rant about her... what's not to love, Wood? She's hot!"

I had an urge to punch Zach in the face. I felt this stirring inside of me, a really angry feeling. I have a temper, but I know how to conceal and hide it. I'm what one would consider to be a 'passive aggressive' male.

"I train her because she's new on the team and she needs it. She is an annoying bitch and I hate her."

I realised how immature I sounded, but I really didn't care. I don't fancy her! All Izzy cares about is herself. Even if I did fancy her – which I don't – I wouldn't waste my time with someone who is the antithesis of loving. She doesn't have the capacity to love anyone, right?


	2. Risky Situations

"You make me breakout." – Breakout by Foo Fighters.

**Chapter 2: Risky Situations**

I've always been an angry person.

I don't exactly know why. My parents are fairly mellow people, and it isn't as though I have a hard life. Well, apart from the fact that Lily is no longer alive...

But anyway, I guess that I am angry at the world, how unfair life is... just shit like that. But I take it out on people who deserve the anger. Brats like Izzy Carter, for example.

"CARTER!" I yelled. "Put some effort into it!"

"Fucking hell Wood!" she growled, narrowing her eyes. God, this infuriates me so much. She clearly has no feelings apart from anger. For some reason, I wanted to hurt her verbally. I wanted to push her to breaking point. Not to see what happened, but to see if she is human.

"Potter is three years younger than you and was raised by muggles, and HE can do better than you!"

God, I was annoyed. All I could see was anger. No hurt. No emotion that would show that she can feel in any way whatsoever.

"Why do you treat me like shit?" she demanded to know.

"Because you _are _shit! I don't know what delusion you are under, but you are crap at Quidditch! I am seriously considering finding a new Chaser, because Gryffindor can't afford to lose because of _one incompetent player!_"

That was a little harsh of me, I suppose. I almost felt a little bad as I reflected on what I said, but when I looked into her hazel eyes, all I could see was utter anger. No hurt. No sadness. Maybe she realised that every word I said was a lie...

Or maybe she's stronger than I initially thought.

"I quit, Wood. Obviously, I'm not up to your exceedingly high standards. Or maybe you are just a ridiculously harsh captain. Either way, I'm gone," she hissed.

Is that woman an idiot!

However, I tried to look cool and indifferent. She's trying to get some reaction out of me for her sick satisfaction, and I am not going to be giving it to her.

"Good, Carter. Finally," I drawled, trying not to let my anger and annoyance show on my features. I mastered the art of concealing my emotions years ago now. Girls may try to invade my private life, but they don't really know me. Unlike Izzy, who is as easy to read as a book.

A meaningless, pointless book, mind you.

"Have fun finding a new Chaser, Wood," she said, glaring at me before stalking off, with more than a touch of melodrama.

She has to be bluffing. I know how much Izzy loves Quidditch. Given, she doesn't like the attention and hype that surrounds it, but she loves the game, and would never sacrifice it for anything.

Or would she? Would she sacrifice it to annoy me? Make me angry?

Mission accomplished, Izzy.

Not that I will be letting her know that.

**oOo**

Understandably, I was in a bad mood for the rest of the afternoon. I walked around, not caring that I was bumping into students and suits of armour alike. My angriness came to a halt when I ran into McGonagall, and knocked over the piles of parchment that she was carrying.

"Sorry, Professor," I said, hastily helping her pick up the parchment. She looked distinctly miffed, but she clearly accepted my apology.

"How is the Quidditch training turning out, Wood?"

Suddenly, an idea appeared in my head. I can make Izzy feel how I feel...

"It's good, Professor. However, Isabelle Carter has decided to resign the team."

Her eyes literally boggled out of her head. "What? Why?"

"She claims that I am training her too hard," I said smoothly, a smile tipping at the corner of the lips at the vision of Izzy's angry face.

"That is hardly solid means for resignation."

"I agree. Should I tell her this?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes, Wood. I am not looking forward to seeing Severus's smug face at the end of the year."

**oOo**

I walked up to her dormitories and sat on her bed. It smelled like peaches and some other scent that was really appealing. Shit... I'm saying that Izzy Carter smells nice!

I lay there for a while, until I heard a noise.

And there stood Izzy, half-naked.

Well, she was wrapped in a towel. I had a great view of her fantastic legs and her obvious curves. I was just enjoying the view, until her voice cut through the air like glass.

"What the BLOODY HELL!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hello, Carter," I said in what I deemed to be a polite way, locking my eyes on hers.

She put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing in my dormitory?"

Trying not to let my eyes wander across her body, I answered. "Well, I came to talk about your resignation."

I decided to infuriate her even further, this time by ruffling through her drawers. According to Zach, girls keep all their worldly possessions in the drawers of their bedside table. I was expecting a diary, but the thing I found was much more satisfying for me, and embarrassing for her.

Well, at first I found nothing: a few blank pieces of parchment. She snatched them away from me and spoke.

"Talk, or I beat you up."

I snorted. "Fine, love. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, and you have to have means for your resignation."

"Why did you go to her in the first place? I thought that you were happy that I was resigning?"

Not only is Izzy annoying, she is also exceedingly naive and slow on the uptake. Doesn't she see that she is amazing? At Quidditch, I mean.

"Well, she asked me about how the team was going, and it came up in conversation. So, love, what are your reasons for resigning?"

A positively dangerous look crossed her features. I tried not to laugh, as she spoke.

"Firstly, you train me unnecessarily hard. I don't know nor care why you hate me so much, but it is completely uncalled for. Secondly, you criticise every. Single. Damn. Thing. About me. _Carter, your hair is messy, Carter, you are flying sloppily, Carter, you aren't listening, Carter, you have a bloody eyelash missing! _I could go on!"

All my amusement dispersed. She isn't bloody perfect, contrary to her thoughts. Hey, there is a lot to criticise, and I will do it if I wish to. She needs to get her head out of her arse and get a grip on life. Not everyone is going to be nice to you. I learned that, not from personal experience (well, apart from Snape) but by witnessing what Lily went through.

"I'm harsh on you because you need it. Sure, you have the makings of a good player, but something is blocking that... you aren't focused."

She scoffed, intensifying my anger. Does she think that she is bloody perfect? Yes, she is good. But she isn't focused. Despite my hatred for her, I hate to see talent go to waste.

"I am focused, you egotistical ass hole! No, you are using Quidditch to uphold your personal vendetta against me."

I decided to continue going through her drawers, and I found the aforementioned item that would embarrass her, and satisfy me.

It was a card with a love heart on it. Obviously, who sent this to Izzy clearly has no idea. Even _I_ know that she hates romance. I opened it, and saw that it was from someone whom clearly fancied her. I felt a twang of a not-so-foreign feeling – jealousy – in my chest. What?

However, I feigned a smirk and read the card aloud.

"_Dear darling Isabelle-"_

Darling Isabelle? Izzy hates being called Isabelle, probably even more than she hates being called darling!

"Give it here-" she began, but I cut her off by reading more of the card.

"_I had a great holiday with you-"_

"WOOD!"

"_And I sincerely hope that we can catch up over the Christmas break-"_

"OLIVER WOOD!"

"_Because you are beautiful on the inside and out, and I really am quite in love with you!"_

I felt like punching something. But before I could fulfil that urge, Izzy had jumped on top of me. I almost gasped at the feeling of her body on mine, but I finished reading the card.

"_Love, Dominic! _Is he blind or brain damaged?" I said, attempting to be casual, but sounding way too angry.

I was so confused. How did Izzy get a boyfriend? No one except for her nutso friends can put up with her!

Secondly, why is she putting up with someone who doesn't even know that she hates her full name?

And thirdly, why, why was I so angry at the prospect of her dating someone?

I didn't want her to grab the card, so I placed a hand on her bare thigh, stopping her from leaning upwards.

Then I noticed that I had a great view... down her towel. I smirked slightly as I realised that we were at a stalemate: if she moved, the towel would fall down. God, I hoped that she would move-

Realising that I had control of the situation, I reached my arm over and grabbed an envelope that was dangling out of her drawer. A photo dropped out, but I decided to have a look at what the card said first.

I scowled. God, was this guy going for the award as the cheesiest guy ever?

"So you have a boyfriend! A dumb one, by the looks of it... well; now I know why you haven't been focused in Quidditch!"

The front of her towel fell down, and I resisted the strong urge to look down.

Then some 'risky' things started happening.

Shit. I was getting turned on by the thought of seeing Izzy Carter naked.

Shit, again. She is lying on top of me, practically straddling me! She would feel that-

I shoved her off me, trying to calm my breathing and my current state. She fell on her side and I got a glimpse of the very things that were causing my current state.

Oh sweet Merlin.

Her fingers wrapped around my neck, but I quickly pried them off. Then I spotted a second envelope and card, which I ignored, and instead picked up the photograph.

The photo started making me feel... really angry. Like I wanted to punch something. She was smiling broadly, her hand on this Dominic's leg. They were at a beach, and had clearly just built a sandcastle.

Her smile... it was unnatural. Izzy isn't a happy person. She looked beautiful... but it was strange. It reminded me so much of how Lily changed when she was with Jason...

"You look so happy," I said softly, more to myself than anything. I looked up at her hazel eyes, and they had softened slightly. They hardened as quickly as they softened, and she tried to grab the photo. Sadly, she achieved in doing so, throwing it on her dressing table. This diverted my attention back to the fact that she was straddling me, and that I was very... turned on. I tried to grab one of the cards I hadn't read so I could read it out to her, but her nose brushed against mine in the flurry.

My lips were centimetres from hers, her eyes locked on mine. They were a really pretty colour; deep green mixed in with brown. In fact, I was realising that she was very pretty. Her lips had a natural pout about them, and she had bangs that framed her face well. If only she had the personality to match it. Maybe then I would consider-

Ow!

Her hand was pressing against my crotch, which was, erm, already having some risky things happening to it. It really hurt, but it was a good sort of pain.

I didn't know what to do. Well, she was in a compromising position. Her towel would fall off if she moved, and if that happened... well, I don't know whether I would be able to control myself-

Oh god. I'm having thoughts about shagging Izzy Carter. Well, this day just keeps getting better and better, eh?

"My eyes!"

I looked and Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson stood at the door, both with unusual expressions on their faces. The pain was almost too much to handle now, but I was trying my best to suck it up...

"Aw! Angie, let's go; we don't want to spoil the moment!"

There is no moment!

Izzy seemed to read my mind.

"There is no fucking moment. Wood was going through my personal items," Izzy growled, looking positively terrifying.

"What, your love letters?" Alicia asked, and I tried to conceal my anger at those words. Why was I so annoyed at the fact that Izzy had a boyfriend? It isn't as though I like her or anything. And even if I did, teammates aren't _supposed_ to date, but everyone breaks that rule. And she isn't on the team anymore...

That's it.

"Um, Carter?" I began, as the pain became too much to bear.

"What?" she snapped.

"Could you get off?"

"Close your fucking eyes," she snarled, and I realised that her towel must have fallen down. Damn. I did as she asked, and the pressure was relieved. I glared at her when she was off, for many reasons.

Damn Izzy Carter for being a bitch.

Damn Izzy Carter for quitting the team.

And most of all: damn Izzy Carter for being the source of these forbidden thoughts.

"You have to tell McGonagall your reasons for resignation, okay? Personally, I think you're just being sissy-"

I was cut off by her angry voice. "Wood, close your mouth right now, or I'll do it for you. OUT!"

I finally did as she said, feeling angrier than I had felt in ages. When I arrived back in my dorms, Zach was reading a magazine, and Percy was scribbling something on a piece of parchment. Zach looked up, blue eyes roaming across my features, before smirking.

"Let me guess. You've been to see Izzy about the resignation and she attacked you."

"Sorta."

"Well?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "She didn't really say much about that. I found out that she has a boyfriend." I spat out the last word with anger that seemed to take Zach aback.

"Well, what did you expect? She's hot."

I rolled my eyes. Maybe she is, but she is an angry bitch as well.

Zach smirked again. "You look like you need a nice cold shower."

I actually felt my cheeks burn. I was blushing at the thought of-

"Yeah," I mumbled.

**oOo**

At breakfast the next morning, I was hoping to see Izzy and see if she calmed down, concerning what happened yesterday. I got my wish.

She sat across from me, and I noticed two things. Firstly, she looked well rested. And secondly, she was wearing the same shirt as me. It was a Nirvana shirt (they are my favourite band).

I smirked. "Nice shirt," I drawled, watching her almost placid expression deepen.

"You like Nirvana, do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Who doesn't? They're a really great band.

"Yeah. What's your favourite song?" I asked. Well, I may as well be polite to her. She doesn't have as bad of a taste as I thought she would.

"Come as you are," she answered slowly, looking a little shocked at my manners. Hey, I am polite. Just not to her.

"Same, but I also like About a Girl," I responded with.

I heard a chuckle, and looked over at Zach, who was making a kissy face at me. I cleared my throat as I realised how polite we were being to each other. I will prove to Zach that I certainly do _not_ have a crush on Izzy.

"Your hair looks like a rats nest."

_Wow, Wood. So mature._

"So does your face," she retorted, glaring at me. I smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes were locked on mine for longer than what was acceptable...

Woah, was she checking me out?

I glanced at Zach, who was continuing to make kissy faces at me.

Time for a change of subject.

"Did you talk to McGonagall about resigning?" I asked politely. Well, it was a perfectly legitimate question! And I need to know. Please tell me that McGonagall said she can't!

"Yeah, I did. It is perfectly fine for me to resign."

Well that is just sodding wonderful.

"I think that you're being pathetic, love," I snapped, narrowing my eyes at her. I was more than just pissed off.

Whoever says that winning isn't everything is a bullshitter. I love the feeling that comes with accomplishment, the euphoria of victory... and I know that without Izzy, our side won't be as strong.

"Firstly, I am not your 'love' or anyone else's-"

Yep, she is an achiever at making me furious.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about your darling Dominic."

"Shut up," she hissed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Have fun losing the cup again, Wood."

With that, she stalked out of the Great Hall. That little cow! She's so-

"You just got burned, mate," Zach chuckled, smirking at me. I shot him a death glare and stabbed my bacon.

That girl will be the death of me.


	3. Happiness at Another's Expense

"Devil inside, devil inside, every single one of us, the devil inside." – Devil Inside by INXS.

**Chapter 3: Happiness At Another's Expense**

One morning at breakfast, I was seated across from Izzy again. The past few days had been uneventful. I had teased Izzy a lot about Dominic, but that was to take my mind off the fact that I was angry that she had a boyfriend. Yep, I'm jealous, and I don't even _want_ to know why.

She was wearing the same _Nirvana_ shirt as I was. I smirked at her, and she just narrowed her eyes. Hey, I wasn't doing anything wrong... smirking isn't against the law, right?

I shrugged as she gave me the death glare, focusing my attention back on my breakfast. That is, until I looked up, and saw that she was staring at my chest.

I doubt that she was doing because she liked me or anything. I'm fairly certain that it was because Kurt Cobain was on the shirt. But it was still sort of... satisfying that she was staring. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Alicia Spinnet smiled at me knowingly, waggling her eyebrows. I chuckled and Izzy looked up at me, eyes narrowing.

"Yes?" she snapped, looking nothing short of peeved.

Alicia whispered something in her ear, and I watched her expression change from angry to furious in the blink of an eye.

"Don't look so arrogant, Wood. I was looking at Kurt's attractive face, so much unlike your own," she snarled, looking at me as if I had killed her family. I cocked an eyebrow at her immaturity.

"Thanks, love," I drawled, giving her a smirk. Her furious expression became even more furious, if possible. If she keeps frowning like that, she'll end up with wrinkles by the age of twenty-five. And she's so much prettier when she's smiling, anyways.

Yes, I think that she's pretty, so? She was staring at my chest, remember?

Then I realised that she was staring at me... longer than was usual. There was an odd expression on her face, as though she was confused...

I smirked again. She's checking me out once more!

She scowled and turned back to her breakfast.

I win.

**oOo**

At Quidditch practice the next day, Izzy failed to turn up. Maybe she wasn't bluffing after all.

To say that I was angry was an understatement. I don't know what point she is trying to prove... I'm not being mean when I train her harder than the rest of the team, and if she stopped focusing on herself for one bloody moment, she would be able to see it. That's like asking for a miracle, to be honest.

After practice, I sat in the changing rooms, angry and annoyed. My bitter thoughts about a certain Nirvana-loving girl were broken as a distraction in the form of Angelina Johnson appeared.

I like Angelina. Respect her. When I leave next year, I'm going to appoint her as captain, purely because of her authoritative nature.

"Wood, sorry to interrupt your thoughts about my best friend-"

I narrowed my eyes. "I wasn't thinking about Iz- Carter."

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "Sure, Wood. Anyway, I just came to say that Izzy isn't bluffing this time. She is definitely not coming back this time."

I guess I sorta knew that. She's very steadfast and stubborn, Izzy is. It didn't stop me from being furious, though.

Doesn't she realise how much talent she has! How stupid it is for her to be quitting purely because she can't push through the pain! Even if I explained the situation to her... she's too stubborn and thickheaded to see it.

Well, Gryffindor are screwed now.

Winning has always meant a lot to me. Being the leader gives a sense of purpose, and nothing is better than seeing my effort paying off. I wish that Izzy could see things my way. That would make my life a whole lot easier.

Anger started to bubble in my veins. I decided to rant about this to Angelina, before I took my anger out on someone, in a much worse way than ranting.

"She's such a brat! She must have been raised to expect she gets everything the easy way, because after a bit of sweat and pain, she goes all sissy! And she isn't a sissy, but I just wish that she'd start acting with more... regard towards everything. It's starting to really piss me off."

Angelina blinked a few times, an angry and annoyed expression crossing her features, before speaking.

"You have it all the wrong way, Oliver. You want to know why she's so angry? It's not because she doesn't get her own way all the time. Well, partially it is, but not in the way you expect. Her parents... they don't really... love her? I don't know the word. Sure, they care, but the food, the money, the presents... I think it's given to her more out of obligation than love. She fights with her Mum all the time, and her Mum isn't the nicest person. Izzy's never had anyone who really, truly loved her, in the sense that they would protect her, hold her when she's upset, and accept her fully. Alicia and I try, but it isn't enough. If she wasn't so bitter about everything, she would be crying all the time, I can assure you of that. So before you judge her, consider the reasons why she acts the way she does. She isn't spoiled; in fact, she isn't loved enough."

For a few moments, I sat in a numb sort of shock.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like for my parents to not love me. Really, I can't. They've been there for me through everything...

Despite the fact that I really dislike that girl, I couldn't help but feel bad. In fact, my heart ached for her.

I decided then and there that I would try and make more of an effort.

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Angelina said. "Maybe you could be nice to her? Birthdays are always hard, especially nowadays, when her relationship with her parents is on edge. And Wood... what you've said to her before... it's hurt her a lot. She'll pretend otherwise, but please, make an effort."

With that, she walked out of the change rooms.

I was conflicted. I felt bad, but then again... it's no excuse. I mean, my family issues (ie: Lily not being alive) haven't made me angry or stubborn or rude, right?

But I decided to attempt at being nice, even if I knew that it would be thrown back in my face.

**oOo**

The next day, I woke up early, with one thought in mind: we needed a new Chaser.

It was last minute tryouts, but most of Gryffindor turned up. Sadly, they were all hopeless, the least hopeless out of all of them being Jennifer Collins. She's nothing on Izzy though, in terms of Quidditch.

Crap! Speaking of Izzy...

I decided that my first attempt at being nice to her was by teasing her with my _Nirvana_ tickets, which as far as I knew (from Angelina's information. If her parents hate her so much, I doubt that that they would have gotten her tickets) she didn't have. Okay, so that isn't very nice, but I'll also wish her a happy birthday.

I found her in an empty corridor a few minutes later. She was walking swiftly, from the Owlery, I presumed. She looked really angry.

"Oi, Carter!" I said, getting her attention quickly. She turned around, and I saw a look in her eyes... a defeated look. It made her look vulnerable.

"What do you want, Wood?" she asked in a dull voice, taking me aback.

I smirked. Maybe the great Izzy Carter isn't so great.

"Just to wish you a happy birthday," I said simply. She narrowed her eyes; she didn't buy it for a second. I didn't blame her.

"What do you really want?" she asked.

I pulled out the _Nirvana_ tickets from my pocket, and watched her expression change from angry curiosity to fury in the matter of a few seconds.

"Wood..." she murmured, looking at the tickets as though they were tickets to heaven.

"Two tickets... just thought I would let you know, even though you obviously have your own. I mean, come on. You're a true _Nirvana_ fan, right?"

Maybe that was a bit mean of me, but don't think that after what Angelina said, I would suddenly be nice to her. Not after the way she's acted for so long.

A strange expression crossed her features, before she answered.

"Of course, Wood. I'm going."

She's such a horrible liar that I couldn't help but smirk.

"Then you wouldn't want to have my spare ticket, would you? I have no one to go with me... shame."

That wasn't exactly the truth. I was planning on going with Zach, and like hell I was going to actually take Izzy. But, I wanted to see her reaction.

I could have seen it coming. Of course she would stick to her guns. Of course she wouldn't admit that she was lying.

"Have fun at the concert, Wood. I'll see you there," she said blankly, walking away. I frowned after her figure, watching the way her legs moved and her cute little butt...

I brushed away the moment of insanity. God, I was not just noticing things about Izzy.

**oOo**

Quidditch that afternoon sucked. Alicia and Angelina were in an angry mood, and I knew why. It was because the new chaser, Jennifer Collins, was about as good at flying as Snape was at being nice. I was really, really pissed off. I had worked so hard for so long, perfecting our game play, making sure that everyone was trained correctly... and Izzy Carter ruined it. She's a wreck, that one.

She's ruining my life for more than one reason. Firstly, the Quidditch aspect, and secondly, because she's hotter than she deserves to be, and it infuriates me. I can't help but notice it, and I really don't want to.

Maybe I'm being a dramatic girl, I don't know.

After Quidditch practice, I went into the locker rooms to have a shower. When I got out, clad in only a towel, I was shocked to see Izzy standing there, looking sort of upset and embarrassed.

When she saw me, her eyes widened a fraction. Very openly, she began to check me out, and I couldn't help but feel... satisfied at the thought of it.

After a few moments, she locked her eyes on mine. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, so yeah, I was pissed at her, and yeah, I hate her guts. But it is her birthday, so I decided to be nice.

"Yes, Carter?"

She looked embarrassed again. "Um... I just wanted to see if you were okay..."

I stopped short. She looked so innocent and...adorable when she said it, and I wondered if maybe she isn't as bad as I thought...

She then tried to flatten her wild curls, which confused me. She doesn't give a damn about her appearance.

"Okay?" I said, the statement coming out as a question. If you've known Izzy as long as I have, and you have the history that I have with her, you would know that it is very unusual for her to be being so friendly.

"Yeah... well, I just wanted to make sure that you were fine and all, about me resigning... and other things."

My thoughtful attitude dispersed completely. I realised that I was very, very pissed at Izzy. For everything that she had ever done, for everything that she had ever said, for everything that she had ever made me feel. Most of all: for completely confusing me.

I grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye, before beginning to speak. "Seriously, Carter, you resign three weeks prior to the game, which throws training completely off schedule, affecting the whole team and Gryffindor's chances at winning, and then you go asking if I'm okay? Sort your priorities out, woman! You should be focusing on more important things, not making sure if your bloody enemy is okay, especially since your goal in life is to give me hell!"

An expression crossed her face: hurt. For the first time in all the years that I had known her, Izzy looked hurt. But it only lasted for a second, before she replied scathingly.

"You really aren't one to lecture me on priorities, Wood. Have fun losing."

With that, she yanked her wrist out of my grasp, and stalked off.

At least now I know that she is human, and that she can feel more than anger. What I said was pretty cruel, and I guess it is even crueller to say that seeing her appear to be hurt made me pleased.

**A/N:**

**Hello, readers. I'm really enjoying writing this, even if I'm not so great at writing in a guy's POV... anyway, please leave a review, whether it be nice or not, and make my day! Any sort of review will make me happy!**


	4. Faking It

"Lost and insecure, you found me." – You Found me by The Fray.

**Chapter 4: Faking It**

People say fake it until you make it. I like that attitude. Always have. I'll just pretend that everything is fine, when really, it isn't. It causes a lot less issues, than if you prance around complaining about your problems.

Tomorrow is the Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff match. Slytherin withdrew because their Seeker is still injured. But I know the real reason. Flint just doesn't have the balls to play in this stormy weather.

I didn't want to be mean to Jennifer. I mean, I knew that she was trying her best. But it just wasn't enough. So I faked it.

I put a smile on my face and told her that she was great. She beamed. Maybe I should stop lying, but it's better than the alternative. I'm not nasty like Izzy.

When practice was over, I was entirely grateful. I love training, but when you see how much of a failure your Chaser is... not a good feeling.

Groaning, I walked into the change rooms, and was shocked to see Izzy leaning against a locker door. Great. I swear, I will do something I regret if she gets me mad enough...

"Coping without me, Wood?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

I've said it before. I'm an angry person. It took a lot of self-restraint not to scream at her.

I tried to look indifferent, to show her that I'm not that angry. That effect was marred by the next words that I spoke.

"What do you think?" I snarled, taking a step closer to her. She looked really tired up close.

"I think that tomorrow, Gryffindor are going to lose," she said simply.

How much of an idiot is she? God, she's league standard and she quits, she doesn't know when to shut up, and she looks happy at the thought of her own team losing!

I pushed her against the locker she was leaning against, my hands on her waist. Merlin, I was furious. I wasn't going to hurt her or anything, god no. But I just needed her to realise how much she is infuriating me. In so many godforsaken ways.

A look of alarm spiked in her eyes. She knew that this position was somewhat intimate, as did I, but I didn't care.

"And you're happy about that?" I hissed. "Is little Izzy happy that she's being a disappointment to her friends and Gryffindor?"

Of course she's happy about it; she knows that it gets to me. I was about to snap at her again, but I stopped for a moment. Her eyes softened for a second, and I couldn't see the angry girl who I hated. I saw a broken girl who was confused. But it only lasted for a second.

"I thought that you were happy that I left," she snapped.

How naive is she?!

Suddenly, I was overcome with an urge to brush the hair from her eyes and kiss her. Crap.

"Are you really that incredibly thick? You have no idea, Carter," I murmured, finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to snog her senseless... it would be so easy too...

This year just keeps getting better and better. First, I lose my best Chaser, secondly, I get turned on by her straddling me, and thirdly, I'm now thinking about kissing her.

"Care to enlighten me?" she hissed. I realised that there was a simple way for these feelings to go away: I go away from her.

So I let go of her waist and acted as though I hadn't just been thinking about throwing her down on a table and snogging the living hell out of her.

"You wouldn't understand, love. See, you aren't exactly the sharpest knife in the draw," I said mockingly.

"Like you can talk," she retorted. I stared at her long and hard. That was such an immature comeback on her part, and I think she realised it. For a few moments, I continued to stare at her. Her hazel eyes looked particularly green today, and her reddish hair seemed to be gleaming in the light. I swallowed hard, trying not to think about running my fingers through her hair. How is it that she can make me feel this way?

God Merlin, please don't tell me that Zach is right...

I decided that it was a good time to walk away, before I started having more thoughts.

**oOo**

In the common room that night, I didn't even fake that I was happy.

Not just because I was worried that we would lose the Quidditch match. It was, in actual fact, more about Izzy.

She didn't do anything today that surprised me that much; she's always saying stupid things and pissing me off. It was more because of how I started to feel about her.

I'm pretty sure that it isn't normal for one to have thoughts about kissing the enemy. But it's probably just because she's hot. Yeah, that's it. I've had the same sort of feeling towards other hot girls, but it didn't mean anything.

I glared at the fire. Even if it is only lust, I didn't want to be feeling that towards _Izzy_, of all people.

I looked up when I heard footsteps, and Alicia Spinnet stood, grinning down at me.

"Can I take a seat?" she asked. I nodded.

"What's up?" she asked, cocking her head curiously.

_I'm thinking about kissing your best friend, Alicia._

"Nothing," I shrugged. She narrowed her blue eyes, and I knew that she saw straight through me.

"Let me guess. There is an excess of sexual tension between you and my girl, Izzy."

Well, Alicia is smarter than I gave her credit for. I decided to try to change the subject, and I found a good way to do so.

"_Your_ girl? Is there something going on, Alicia?" I asked, giving her a smirk. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, don't worry. Izzy's all yours."

Well, that attempt failed completely. I scowled and glared at her. She laughed again.

"Merlin, you're so much like Izzy. I suggest that you like each other, and she looks at me as if I've killed Kurt Cobain. Melodramatic, if you ask me. No wonder you two are a match made in heaven."

I pointedly tried not to glare this time, proving her wrong. I actually was insulted that she said I'm like Izzy, a girl who has no regard or sense of self-preservation.

"Not meaning to be rude, but why the _hell_ do you think that we like each other?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Firstly, she hates you so much that it's irrational, and that could only mean that she's trying to hide the fact that she secretly likes you. Secondly, I can practically taste the sexual tension in the air between you two. You train her hard, which means that you must want to be alone with her, and you're harsh on her because you too don't want people to suspect that you secretly like her. Wood, if you don't do something about it, you'll end up shagging out your sexual frustrations in an empty classroom."

I blinked a few times. How can Izzy be friends with a lunatic like Alicia?

Oh yeah. She's _also_ a lunatic.

"Alicia, no offence... but are you high?"

She smirked. "Nope. I can assure you that by the end of the school year, you and Izzy will be together."

I raised an eyebrow. "Want a bet?"

"Sure," she said confidently. "Stakes?"

I was very confident. Heck – I was certain that I would be right.

"Seventy galleons," I said smoothly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Wood, but if you're planning on buying anything with that money, I'm afraid you'll have to put it off."

I laughed. "You're wrong there."

"Oh really. We'll just see who's laughing in the end."

I rolled my eyes. This girl was insane. Sure, maybe there was a tad of sexual tension between Izzy and I, but nothing that would lead to shagging, right? No, of course not. And even if I did find her attractive, it didn't mean that I was attracted to anything _other_ than her looks. So I was fairly certain that I would be right, and that she would be wrong.

"Well, I better go and terrorise Izzy. Seeya!"

With that, she skipped up her dorm stairs. Strange girl, that one. Brilliant chaser, though. It was a shame when her parents forced her to quit the team, because she was so much more obedient and focused than her replacement: Izzy.

Soon after Alicia left, Zach joined me.

"What was Spinnet doing?" he asked, looking curious.

"Just being an idiot."

"Damn," he said, a smirk forming on his features. "I would have liked for her to be an idiot with me."

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that Zach had his eye on Alicia. Heck, he had his eye on any girl with boobs and good legs. In which case, the majority of girls in sixth and seventh year. He wasn't the sort of guy for long-term relationships, if you catch my drift. At least once a week, he's woken up with some girl in his bed. As for me, I've never really had a long-term relationship either. Not that I've had one-night stands or anything. I just haven't really found any girls at Hogwarts who I like. But if I wanted a girlfriend, let's be honest here: it wouldn't be hard to get one. After all, there is an official Oliver Wood fan club in Gryffindor. Zach and Percy like to tease me about that a lot. It gets rather irritating.

I talked with Zach about pointless things, until I saw that it was eleven o'clock, and I knew I should probably go to bed, because of the Quidditch match the next day. I was distracted from my nerves due to my anger with Izzy, which I guess is a good thing. Before Quidditch matches, I have quite the tendency to become extremely nervous.

Before I went to bed, I walked up to the girls dorms to bid the girls on the Quidditch team good night. When I found the sixth year dorms, I walked in on the sight of Katie dancing around the room, muttering things like 'shag' and 'Wood'. Um... do I even want to know? Girls these days.

Izzy was already laughing, but at the sight of me, she literally fell to the floor, rolling around in laughter. The sight of her looking so happy made my throat run dry. I've never seen her look so... carefree.

Katie suddenly stopped her antics, her eyes widening in horror as she set her eyes on mine.

"Um... Katie..." I said, trying not to smirk. I had no idea what was just happening, only that it was pretty damn amusing.

"Oliver, it isn't what it looked like, erm, I mean sounded like..."

"Okay," I said, remembering why I was in here in the first place. Note to self: don't randomly walk into the sixth year dorms. Strange girls, they are. Even though Katie isn't in their year. Angelina told me that Katie was having a hard time with the girls in her year, fifth, so she usually resides with Angelina, Alicia and Izzy. "I just wanted to wish the girls on the Quidditch team a good night."

"Night, Oliver," Angelina and Katie chorused, the latter of the two doing so awkwardly. I saw Alicia's blue eyes narrow, and thought that it would be a good time to leave. Just as I was about to do so, Alicia, who was holding Izzy's wrist, approached me. I tried to avoid eye contact with Izzy, because she was still making me have strange feelings.

"Good night, Alicia," I said evenly.

"What about Izzy?" she demanded. I stifled an eye roll. I'm trying to avoid contact with her, godammit!

"You asked if I could wish the girls good night. I see no more girls," I said. It was probably a bit mean and immature of me, but I didn't really care. And because I was trying to avoid contact with Izzy, I shouldn't have riled her up like that.

"Would you like me to prove that I'm a girl, Wood?"

Suddenly, something changed between us. The air was thick with something that could only be classed as... sexual tension. I don't think that she realised the implications of what she said.

I raised an eyebrow, however, trying to ignore the way that my heart started beating faster at the thought of her proving that very obvious fact to me.

"What's that supposed to mean, Carter?"

A look of horror crossed her features. "I-"

"Because it sounded to me as though you were offering to strip," I said, trying to stay calm. This woman will be the death of me.

"You bloody well know what I mean," she snarled. The brown in her eyes became more pronounced whenever she got angry.

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Come on, Wood. I was saying that I can prove that I'm a woman, if you like."

All Izzy does is dig herself into holes. I tried not to smirk as her eyes widened a fraction in horror, and it was then that I, once again, started noticing things about her that I shouldn't be noticing.

Her shirt, for one, was a low cut, tight tank top. She was also wearing bike pants, which were short and showed off her long, toned legs. I don't know why I was noticing this. I mean, all the other girls were wearing similar attire, and Alicia, for one, had an even better figure than Izzy did. But there was just something incredibly... _sexy_ about Izzy.

"I can already see proof," I muttered, before I could stop myself. Leave it to Izzy to respond melodramatically.

"What did you say?" she yelled shrilly, eyes wide and shocked. I shook my head. Damnit, why can't I just keep my mouth shut?!

"Never mind. Please, Carter, control you stripping urges. I have a Quidditch match tomorrow, and I really don't feel like being blinded," I said smoothly, every word a lie. As much as I don't want to admit it, I know that I would certainly not be blinded by a naked Izzy.

"Even if you were blind, it wouldn't make a difference. Gryffindor are hopeless," she retorted. In harmony, Angelina, Alicia and Katie gasped. I didn't need to be a genius to see that Izzy would cop it from them later.

In a way, I was sort of shocked that Izzy would say something like that, and in a way, I wasn't. She can sink to very low standards, and I've always known that. But she also says things that she doesn't mean when she's angry.

Winning to me means a lot. Maybe it's because I become doggedly determined once I set my mind to something, or maybe it's the satisfaction that comes with winning. Either way, her words were harsh, especially after I spent so long trying to make the team the best it could possibly be.

"So supportive, Carter. Good to know that I have a new chaser who actually thinks that Gryffindor can win."

Okay, that was only because Jennifer is annoyingly optimistic, but still...

I knew that I had won this argument. I shot her a filthy look and left. My work here was done. The girls will give her a hard time now.

**oOo**

After the Quidditch match the next day, I flew to the Astronomy Tower in a bad mood. More than just a bad mood. We had lost the Quidditch match, and understandably, I wasn't very happy.

Jennifer was hopeless, but that wasn't the main reason why we lost. Sure, it was a contributing factor, but there were other reasons. We had to change our tactics mere days before the match, due to Flint chickening out.

But I wasn't angry with Izzy, for quitting the team, or Flint, for having no balls. I was angry with myself.

I looked down at the people below me. Being on the Astronomy Tower, I had a good view of all the students below me, scuttling for shelter from the rain. I continued to look down below me, until I heard footsteps.

To my greatest surprise, Izzy stood before me, looking like a deer in the headlights when she caught sight of me.

Despite the fact that she was one of the reasons why we lost, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with her. She looked so uncharacteristically upset, and it unnerved me. Izzy is just an angry bitch, right?

She turned on her heel to leave, but I stopped her, by saying something completely unexpected to us both.

"Stay."

She looked as though she was debating with herself, before she walked towards me, her cheeks a slightly red shade.

"So, we lost," she said softly, looking strangely guilty. I frowned.

"Yeah," I said, the realisation flooding back to me. We lost. But Gryffindor could still be in the running, if we win the next match.

"Do you blame me?" she said in a rush.

"Do I blame you? No. I don't blame you _completely. _It's more the fact that I haven't been the best captain I could be lately... I was unprepared, not tough enough, not good enough..."

I winced at how pathetic and whiny I sounded.

"Okay," she snapped. "Stop with the self pity or I will pitch myself off this tower."

Suddenly, I was angry with her again. Why does she say stupid things like this? Doesn't she realise that that is nothing to joke about...

"Don't even joke about that. Just don't. You have no idea..."

I don't know how or why it happened, but my hand ended up on her cheek. Up close, I could see that her eyes were greener than usual, and she looked confused and... _longing_? My anger at her was forgotten, as somehow, my forehead ended up pressed against hers.

She was beautiful. Simply beautiful. Annoying, yes, and obnoxious, yes, but beautiful. I hated her, yet I didn't. Her lips parted slightly, as I ran my fingers across her cheek. I didn't know what was happening, or why it was, only that I didn't want this moment to end. And that I wanted to kiss her.

Things have been so confusing lately. I don't even know how I feel about her anymore. But I don't think hatred is what I'm feeling.

She brought a hand up to my cheek, and I tried not to react as her soft, warm fingers rested on my cheek. I had never seen Izzy look so... innocent.

She didn't pull away, and neither did I. We both didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether I should just kiss her or not, and I didn't have to decide, because I heard footsteps.

"There you – _OH_!"

I jumped away from Izzy and saw that Angelina, Alicia and Katie were standing before us, looking smug and confused and angry. Katie walked up to Izzy, grabbed her wrist and said, "You're coming with us."

As Izzy was dragged away from me, we exchanged one last look, and I couldn't read her expression.

Things had just become even more confusing. I hate her, yet I almost kiss her. She annoys me, but I miss it when she isn't annoying me.

I act as though I don't care about her, but I think I do. More than I would care to admit.


	5. Realisations and Unknown Understandings

**I've finished making changes to Priorities, so I can finally write the next chapter to this! Along with minor plot changes, I've changed the layout of this story and I've added songs at the beginning of each chapter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I am so sorry about the lapse in updates! Thanks to DaughterofTheHuntress, Lissie Dianne, booktroutlittleriver, TheJesusFreak777 and sarahmichellegellarfan1 for the amazing reviews! They've been really encouraging!**

**oOo**

"It's just past eight, and I'm feeling young and reckless. The ribbon on my wrist says do not open before Christmas." – Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued by Fall Out Boy.

**Chapter 5: Realisations and Unknown Understandings**

I woke up early the next day, still confused about why in the name of Merlin Izzy and I almost kissed. Even though it was a Saturday, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I walked down to breakfast. Before I reached Gryffindor table, I was blocked by Katie and Angelina, both of them looking like they were on a mission.

"Hey, Oliver," Katie said cheerily. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Whatever I expected her to say, it wasn't that! I didn't even know that she liked me! I don't like her; I don't like anyone at the moment, I think. I tried not to think about Izzy at this point.

"Um..."

"Katie," Angelina groaned. "Sorry, Oliver. She was joking."

"Um... okay?"

"Here's the thing," she continued. "We reckon that you and Izzy like each other."

"No," I said, a little too quickly. "I don't like her."

"Whatever," Katie said, waving her hand dismissively. "But we reckon _she_ likes _you_. It's a girl thing, you see. We know when our friends like someone."

For some reason, when she said that Izzy liked me, I started to feel oddly elated. I put it down to a lack of sleep.

"But the thing about Izzy," Angelina said, eyes shining. "Is that she's an idiot."

"Got that right," I said, smirking. Clearly, I'm not the only one who can see it.

"So we have a plan," Katie stated. "You pretend to date me to make her jealous."

I was taken aback. Izzy doesn't strike me as the jealous type, and she hates my guts; I seriously doubt that she likes me in any shape or form... but maybe she does...

"And you think that'll work?" I asked, dubious.

"Maybe," Angelina said, looking thoughtful. "I reckon that you also like her, but you too are in denial. Though I suppose that knowing about Dom makes you pretty jealous," she finished, smirking wickedly.

And _snap_, I realised it.

I like Izzy.

Well, that's the only reason why I would be jealous, the only reason I would want to kiss her... I'm no idiot.

Seriously, couldn't I have a crush on anyone but her?

"Fine, I like her," I admitted, heart sinking. Is that the usual reaction to discovering you like someone? I don't know. But I do know that it will never happen. Because even if she did like me, we're incompatible. We fight like cats and dogs.

"Wow, that was easier to get out of you than I thought!" Katie exclaimed, evidently excited. "Cool! Now, all you have to do is 'date' me for a while, get to know her better as friends, and eventually, I'll 'break-up' with you and you can ask her out!"

"Whoa," I said, once again taken away by Katie's enthusiasm. "I only just realised that I even liked her! I think that asking her out is going a bit far yet."

Katie sighed. "Good point. But I do think that you should get to know her as a friend. I think that you two have a lot in common, and you haven't even realised it."

"I doubt that," I countered immediately.

"And I reckon she understands you more than you know," Angelina added.

I snorted. As if Izzy has any clue about me. She doesn't understand anything about me. Not Lily. Not any of it.

"Whatever."

Katie looked as though she was annoyed with my snappish tone. "Look, you only have this year left, and we can see that you've secretly fancied Izzy for ages, even if you didn't realise it without our help. Do you want to give it a shot, or not?"

"No!" I exclaimed, angry and annoyed. "Yes, maybe I like her, but I don't think – I don't think that how I feel is enough for a relationship. I don't want to like her!" I groaned, realising how messed up this situation was. I fancy a girl who I'll never have a chance with. More than that, I don't want to like her, or anyone, for that matter. After Lily and what happened to her... well, I don't like admitting it, but I'm scared of love, not that this is love at all. I _just_ realised that I liked her, after all.

Katie tutted, patting me on the shoulder. "You're not as naive as Izzy, but you're up there. Now, do you want to give us a shot? I mean, pretend dating."

I don't know. Even if Dating Katie _does_ make Izzy jealous, I can't imagine myself in a relationship with Izzy.

But she hates my guts, and I have nothing to lose, so...

"Okay."

Katie grinned. "Cool! We're doing this for Izzy, you know. She's had a tough time lately, what with her parents all, but I think that if she has someone, she'll feel better. Anyway, you can't tell anyone, because the more people who know, the bigger chance that she will find out."

"Yeah," I said. "So you want be to get to know her better?"

"Yep," Angelina said. "As a friend, mind you. She's a brilliant friend when she isn't all pissy.

I'll believe it when I see it. "So are you both and Alicia in on this?"

"No, Alicia doesn't know," Katie said. "Yet. We didn't want to tell her until 'we' were 'official'," she said, using air quotes. "Because she might let something slip to Izzy."

"And Oliver," Angelina added in. "If you ever want to talk about your feelings, we're here."

The funny thing is, they didn't sound like they were joking. However, no way in hell was I going to take their offer.

"So, Ollie dearest, are we together now?"

I tried not to laugh at her voice, because I was still a little annoyed at them for making me realise that I like Izzy.

"Okay. But if this plan doesn't work-"

"I'll be dead, yes, yes," Katie said, dismissing my comment. "We'll have to be all lovey dovey though. Do you mind snogging me?"

I shrugged. I usually ended up snogging random girls, so I really didn't care.

"Cool. I don't care either. Okay, its six thirty, and Alicia always wakes up now, so Izzy shouldn't be far behind. Let's go and sit down!"

I did like Katie as a friend. She's nice and a bloody brilliant Quidditch player. But her enthusiasm was a little annoying. Then again, no one has ever tried to set me up with someone that I actually like, so I guess that I did appreciate it, even if I wasn't exactly sure how much I liked Izzy yet.

"Put your arm around me, so that Gryffindor believe that we're a couple. Remember, we're not just trying to convince Izzy," she hissed into my ear, Angelina nodding fervently at her side. I rolled my eyes but placed an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek for good measure. Being the most popular guy in Gryffindor has given me experience on that front. It was normal for me; not awkward in the slightest. I'm nowhere as experienced as Zach is (he's known as the Gryffindor womanizer) but I knew what I was doing. Already, people looked as though they were believing that Katie and I were a couple; girls were glaring at her, a major giveaway. I hope that Izzy will buy it.

Angelina nudged my foot. "Oi!"

I looked up and saw Alicia and Izzy walking into the hall. Alicia was talking to a thoroughly uninterested Izzy. Said uninterested girl looked really tired and sorta depressed. Before I could think more about her, Katie was hissing in my ear.

"Look at me adoringly and put your arm down lower," she demanded. I did as she said, trying not to crack up in the process. Angelina looked as though she was trying to hold back her laughter too.

Izzy's expression was priceless.

Instead of a jealous expression, she looked nothing short of disgusted. Why would she be disgusted?

Maybe because she is jealous.

Just seeing her expression was worth it. Maybe this jealousy thing will work... I mean, I'm fighting back a smile because of her expression. I only ever smile when I'm actually happy or pleased.

Well, I _definitely_ like Izzy.

Instead of talking, she merely cocked an eyebrow and sat opposite us. Angelina had started talking to George, which was good, because she probably would have laughed at Izzy's expression if she hadn't.

"Morning Izzy," Katie chirped in an overly happy voice. I mentally winced. If she doesn't tone down the enthusiasm, Izzy will surely sense that something strange is going on. Then again, Izzy is a dense person.

"Morning," she mumbled, and I knew that she was deliberately avoiding eye contact with me. I, however, was simply staring at her.

Although she may be pretty, she's just that: pretty. She isn't loving or caring. She's fun, I guess. I like fighting with her. Maybe that's why I like her, because I like to think that I'm not like Zach: I don't _just_ like girls because they are pretty. Maybe I _am_ that shallow. I don't know.

"Did Angie tell you? Oliver and I are going out!" Katie exclaimed, throwing me a gag-worthy smile. Honestly, she'd be good in one of those muggle soap operas.

Izzy looked as though she had choked on her bacon. She looked at Katie, who was still smiling in that way. Then she finally looked at me.

Surprisingly, I didn't see anger or disgust in her eyes. I saw sadness. I frowned, confused. The only explanation for that could be that Katie and Angelina are right...

"Y-you're wearing the same shirt as me again. I think we should come up with a roster so we don't end up matching again," she stammered, cheeks turning pink.

My eyebrows rose and I smirked. Okay, I'm not an idiot. She's trying to change the subject because she's uncomfortable.

"A roster for shirts?" I asked, still smirking. I'd like to see her stumble her way out of this one.

Suddenly, Alicia stood up and grabbed Izzy's wrist. "Sorry, urgent business. Bye Oliver!" she trilled, dragging a confused looking Izzy after her.

"A roster for shirts? Oliver! You were supposed to laugh at her and make her feel less awkward!" Angelina hissed.

"Hey, don't think that because I fancy her, I'm going to turn into a gentleman around her," I said. "And anyway, its fun seeing her all flustered. The great Izzy isn't all that great, is she?"

I didn't mean to let the last part slip. But that's how I feel sometimes. She's thinks and acts as though she's above things as simple as rules, let alone manners.

"Oliver," Angelina began, looking annoyed. "I've told you. Izzy isn't arrogant at all. She's just as insecure as the next girl is. Look at you, making her feel worse than she already does! And you wonder why you'll never have a chance with her. The only 'great' one around here, Oliver, is you."

Katie looked as though she was leaving herself out of the situation. What a supportive faux girlfriend.

"Look, Johnson," I began, annoyed. I'm not arrogant, am I? "I'm not going to sweep her off her feet because you want her to have a fairy tale relationship. Even if we did get together, things wouldn't be like they are with you and George. We tease each other. We annoy each other. That's how things have always been with Izzy and I. Don't think that me fancying her will change that. I'm not changing for her."

"So you're going to be an arrogant, moody asshole who doesn't tell anyone his problems because he thinks he's above help?"

"I don't have problems," I hissed.

"Oh yeah? Everyone acts the way they do for a reason. Izzy's an angry person because she hasn't been loved enough. I don't know whatever shit you've gone through, but whatever it is, it's made you act this way. But it's all a mask, Oliver, and anyone with brains can see it. Just like Izzy."

I remember the talk that Angelina and I had. She said that Izzy's angry because the alternative is crying all the time. The reason I act like I don't care, the reason I act like I'm above everyone else, is because the other option is letting people know what I'm really like, or at least what I've been like since Lily died. And I don't want people to treat me like I'm a delicate little flower.

So Izzy and I do understand each other. We understand what it's like to have to pretend.

But I wasn't about to tell Angelina this.

"You can think what you like, Johnson. I'm going."

Katie cleared her throat loudly. I stifled an eye roll.

"Seeya, _darling_," I simpered, kissing her cheek. She pretended to swoon. I was too racked off to smirk at her antics.

I didn't feel like going for a fly, which is what I usually did when I was angry, so I decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower. Maybe I'll see Izzy there, like yesterday.

I was still cut up over losing the match (the trip to the tower reminded me of it) but honestly, I was too annoyed at Angelina to think about it. Katie _and_ Angelina, actually. They both made me realise something that I didn't want to realise. But now that I have, I don't feel so bad. I'll follow their advice and try to be nicer to Izzy. Because maybe we do understand each other, in some way. Maybe I was wrong. In Angelina's words, maybe I was being too arrogant to see it.

When I reached the tower, Izzy was there. Yes! I can attempt to change things. Now that I've had these realisations, maybe we could actually give it a shot. That is, if she stops being so naive.

When she saw me, her expression changed to one of shock, but I swear that her eyes shone with glee for even a second. My throat ran dry.

"Hey," I said, swallowing hard. Talking to the girl who you fancy but technically is your enemy is hard, especially if you are trying to patch things up with her.

"What the hell do you want, Wood?" she snapped. My attempts at being nice maybe weren't so good... "As you can probably tell, I'm really not in the mood for criticism, so if you are here to tell me that my hair looks like a rats nest, or that my shirt is completely unflattering, or that I have a bloody eyelash missing, I seriously don't want to hear it, okay?"

I chuckled. I couldn't help it; she was just so angry that I actually was starting to find it funny. As it so happened, there was an eyelash on her cheek. Here's my chance to see her reaction. Will she be repulsed or...

I ran my finger over her cheek, brushing the eyelash off. Was it just me, or did she shiver? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Missing eyelash," I said, smirking at her confused expression. She narrowed her eyes, but I continued to speak. "Yes, your hair does look horrible, but the shirt doesn't look too bad. Obviously, it looks better on me-"

"Cocky much?"

Okay, maybe that was a bit arrogant of me, but I was only joking around with her. She probably thought that I was being a dickhead, though. I don't blame her, after everything I've put her through.

"Hey, I know you think so. You were staring at my chest, after all," I teased.

"I was looking at Kurt Cobain you egotistical prick!" she snarled. My anger prickled . I was starting to get annoyed, because she knows that I'm joking, yet she's treating me like this. But I'll keep trying. The thing is, though, that she knows how to push my buttons very easily. Let's hope that I can keep my temper in check.

"Sure," I drawled, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be with Katie?"

Being with Katie means that I'm with Angelina. "Don't care," I said before I could stop myself. I mentally winced; she'll never believe that we're dating if I talk about my 'girlfriend' like that!

"You just made a big mistake, Wood," she stated, eyes burning into mine.

"I'm sure that you would know all about mistakes," I said, referring to the multiple times that she's failed moves in Quidditch training. I was only teasing, only referring to an inside joke, but she took it the complete wrong way.

"What are you insinuating?"

Er... I kinda had a metal block here. I didn't have a comeback, so I went with the lamest one possible:

"I am insinuating that you would know, because it takes one to know one."

Crap! To anyone else, they would have laughed it off, but Izzy didn't. Not only because the woman doesn't know how to take a joke, but because, well, if what Angelina said is true, and her parents don't love her... it could well be true.

I guess that I kinda deserved it when she slapped me across the face.

Ouch! Shooting pain crossed my cheek. She's a strong chick, Izzy is; I've definitely underestimated her. It is very hard to be polite to someone who just slapped you across the face.

"You'll pay for that, love," I said angrily, clutching my now throbbing cheek. Funny how my attitude changed just like that...

"Oh really? I think I'll be the one making you pay again. I've told you once, and I will tell you once more. I am not your love."

Seriously? She was going to have a fight with me because I called her love?

"Sure, love," I teased, but my tone came off to angry for her to think it was a joke.

"Would you like me to tell Katie about this? That you've been addressing me in such a way?"

I chuckled. "Go ahead, love" I said. She probably thought that I was bluffing, but I was being honest.

She sat in silence for a few moments, as though she was trying not to let her anger explode. I do that a lot.

"Can you please leave, Wood?" she asked in a faux sweet voice.

"No." I wanted to talk to her more! And anyway, this arguing was fun.

"Are you having trouble finding the way out?" she questioned, and I had a feeling of what was coming next. "Because the exit is that way."

She pointed to the highest point of the tower, her hand slowly leading down to the ground.

And snap.

Just like Izzy had acted when I made that offhand joke, I snapped. But I wouldn't slap her or anything of the sort. She just doesn't understand that suicide isn't a joke. I would be calm about this.

"That isn't something to joke about, love," I said, my voice coming off softer than I intended it do.

"Really? Because the joke would be on Gryffindor if you pitched yourself off this tower."

One joke I can handle, but she's taking it too far. Angrily, I grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye, our faces centimetres from each other's.

We're just as bad as each other. I made a joke about something I knew she was sensitive about, and she made one back at me. But she doesn't know that I'm sensitive about it, and I'm not letting her know why. But she does need to understand that what may seem like a joke to her isn't funny at all.

"Love, I'm warning you. No more joking about things that your petty mind wouldn't understand."

I didn't mean to say that she had a petty mind, but I was too pissed off at her to really care. But I quickly calmed myself. I shouldn't let her get to me like this, as my Mum would say.

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't fucking understand you and your fucked up ways," she snarled. My brown eyes were reflected in her own eyes, which were also brown; they turned brown when she was angry, I discovered.

I couldn't help be amused. Izzy uses anger to cover up all of her emotions. Sadness, confusion... and honestly, it reminded me a lot of myself.

"I didn't say that, Izzy. I think that we understand each other perfectly."

Then I did the last thing I anticipated doing: I kissed her forehead.

I didn't even watch to see her reaction. I just walked off the tower as quickly as I could. I can't believe I just did that! Why the hell didn't I stay to see her reaction? Maybe then we could have talked more...

It's just past eight, and today has already been a very confusing and conflicting day.


	6. Common Interests

"So baby dry your eyes, save the tears you could've cried, oh that's what dreams are made of. Oh we belong in a word that must be strong, cos that's what dreams are made of." – Dreams by Van Halen.

**Chapter 6: Common Interests**

"You know," Katie said. "You're actually not that bad of a person."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. We were sitting in the common room the next day. It was lunchtime, and everyone had gone down, but we decided to stay up. Katie said that it would give Izzy ideas as to what we may be doing. Little did Izzy know that we were just talking.

"No, I don't mean that in a mean way," she assured, sitting up straighter. "I mean that you're actually a good friend. I always thought that you were an uptight Quidditch player, but you're more than that."

"Um... thank you?" I said, confused. We had just made idle chitchat for the past hour, which mostly involved school. What had brought on this serious topic of conversation?

Katie seemed to sense my confusion. "I'm saying all this because of Izzy," she explained, not really clarifying things at all. "Now that you're making an effort with her, I think that you'll be good friends."

I rolled my eyes; of course, everything had to come back to my crush on her. "I tried to make an effort and she threw it all back in my face," I said, referring to the events of yesterday.

Katie scoffed. "You don't have anyone to blame but yourself. Of course she isn't going to believe that you're being genuine at first! You have to give it time. Show her that you care. Become friends, and then if you really do like her, ask her out and see how things go."

Somehow, I don't think that things with Izzy will run that smoothly. We won't just become friends and then I'll ask her out; something will happen to stop that. After being enemies for so long, I don't think that things will fall into place so easily.

"I'll try to be friends with her," I said firmly. "Starting as soon as I see her next."

"If you have the opportunity, seize the moment.

**oOo**

I had really bad sleeps at night; I always woke up with nightmares about Lily. It doesn't help that Percy Weasley snores. That night, I had woken up yet again, and decided to go down to the common room for some fresh air. I expected it to be deserted; it was two in the morning, after all. But Izzy was down there, huddled in a corner, writing on a piece of parchment. I frowned. Izzy loved her sleep. Something must have been troubling her.

Carefully, I walked towards her. This was my chance to make at least a semblance of effort with her. Glancing down at the piece of parchment, I saw that Izzy was writing down quotes. Quotes by Kurt Cobain. I smirked. I would have to talk to her about Nirvana one day. Most of the girls I knew who 'liked' Nirvana claimed that they were huge fans when the only song they knew and liked was Smells Like Teen Spirit. I don't think that Izzy is like that.

I quickly thought of a quote for her to write down.

"I'd rather be hated for who I am than be loved for who I'm not," I said softly, and she whipped her head around, eyes narrowing when she saw who it was.

I ignored this blatant warning sign and took a seat next to her, reading the quotes over her shoulder. They weren't the happiest quotes, and I reckoned that was because Izzy wasn't in the happiest mood.

To be honest, neither was I. I was still over thinking that almost kiss on the Astronomy Tower last night, and it really was bothering me.

And the fact that I have a crush on the girl who currently loathes me. I'm not an optimistic person, but I'm hoping that soon that will all change. Because I think that I've really misjudged her. And I for one don't like being misjudged.

"Why did you say that?" she snapped, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"You seem to be making a piece of parchment dedicated to Kurt Cobain, and that was one of his quotes," I said simply, glancing at her. She was definitely avoiding eye contact, and I didn't blame her; things _did_ get confusing yesterday. But I'm making an effort here; I just wish she could see that!

When she didn't respond, I searched my mind for another one of his quotes. Quietly, I spoke. "No one dies a virgin. Life fucks us all."

She flushed and I smirked. Finally, she snapped her gaze towards me. Was it just me, or did her eyes look bloodshot?

"What, do you stalk Kurt or something?" she demanded, cocking an eyebrow. I fought back a smile. She talks as if she and Kurt are casual friends.

"Oh, look at that. You seem to think that you and Kurt Cobain are on first name basis. No, I don't, and even if I did, you're being hypocritical."

I seriously wasn't meaning to be rude. I just talk like that. Most girls would have been insulted, but Izzy, also being a naturally snappy person, brushed it off.

"Yeah, I stalk Kurt, but it seems creepy when you do it."

I raised an eyebrow, not quite getting what she meant. "What are you insinuating, Carter?" I questioned.

"That you're gay," she said simply, the corners of her lips twitching and eyes twinkling, looking greener than usual. Hell, she looked beautiful when she was being suggestive.

So I couldn't really help it when I responded.

"I can prove that I'm not gay, if you like."

She scoffed, but stopped short when she saw the smirk on my features. I'm known for my mood swings, and my current mood was... well, let's just say that it involved Izzy and that couch over there.

She blushed, but her eyes suddenly hardened, as if she was admonishing herself for blushing. "Save it for Katie," she snapped, standing up. "Goodnight."

Damn. I was actually really making an effort this time! I watched her figure walk off, eyes roaming down her legs. But I stopped short, when I noticed red stuff all over her shorts. Uh oh... I know what that means...

"Carter," I said, stopping her. Um... how was I supposed to tell her that she had her period?

"What the hell is it, Wood?" she snapped, turning around. I winced as I saw a trickle of blood trailing down her leg. But I've seen worse experiences with blood, so it didn't bother me too much.

"You've... er..."

"Yes?" she said impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. This explains why she's been so snappy this evening; she's PMSing. See, I'm not a _completely_ clueless guy.

But it didn't stop the fact that I was stuttering like a fool.

"You might want to go get... er..."

How was I going to say this? I should just grow some and say it.

"What the bloody Kurt Cobain are you on about?"

"Keep your knickers on, Carter," I said, before having second thoughts. "Actually, don't-"

A panicked and confused expression crossed her face, and I winced again. God, that made me sound like such a wanker...

"Carter," I finally said. "You've got your period."

Izzy's expression was actually quite comical: she turned bright red, looking around desperately as if a god holding tampons was nearby, and then looked back at me, eyes wide.

"Bloody hell," she hissed, still looking around for a solution.

"I'm sure it is," I joked, trying to ease the tension. Hell, I could imagine Katie and Angelina standing here, reprimanding me about my lack of tact. I should have let her stormed up to her dorms; she would have discovered it herself then, and I wouldn't have made her so uncomfortable.

At my joke, I expected her to explode – hell, I've seen it happen with other girls on their period – but instead, she smirked. It transformed her face completely, turning the panicked scowl into the face of someone you wish you knew. Why does she have to make me feel this way?

Her smirk relaxed me; it didn't seem as though she was going to kill me. I was finally able to say something of actual use.

"Um, Carter, do you want me to get you anything?"

It isn't as though I was actually able to find her anything, but I hoped that my words made her feel better, because I seriously felt guilty for making her feel bad. God, only weeks ago I was referring to her as a bitch!

She shook her head, turning on her heel and sprinting off.

That talk didn't go very well.

**oOo**

I hate school sometimes. I try to get good marks, but sometimes, I just can't focus. At the moment, I'm in History of Magic class, and I'm not the only one who is experiencing these problems. Come on, if I'm going to play Quidditch, I don't need to know about the history of house elves.

Next to me, Zach wasn't even pretending that he was paying attention. He was fast asleep, drool coming out of his mouth. I don't know what he's going to do with his life. We finish school in seven months, and Zach is only just passing all his classes. And the only reason he's passing is because he 'persuaded' some Ravenclaws to tutor him.

I'm great at Quidditch. I've already have received offers from the Torpedoes since I was in fifth year. But the team that I really want to get in is Puddlemere United, who are the best team in Quidditch.

Still, if something went wrong, I needed to have back-up options. So maybe I should focus on this class...

Nah.

When it was finally over, I had to wake Zach quickly before Binns gave him a detention. He woke up with a jolt, looking around, confused. I tried not to laugh.

"Where am I?"

"You're in hell, Zach. Where do you think you are?"

He glanced at Binns, who had floated through the blackboard. Then he looked back at me. "Hell," he said, grinning. "Come on, we have potions next."

I rolled my eyes. Snape hates my guts and I have no idea why.

"How's things with Izzy going?" Zach asked as we walked to potions.

"Crap," I replied, trying not to think about it. "Really crap, actually."

Zach gave me a sympathetic smile. "It'll get better."

I snorted. At the rate things were going, I wasn't even going to be able to maintain friendship.

I turned back to Zach. "You wouldn't happen to be any good at this stuff, would you?"

"Not really," he grinned. "If you want advice on how to seduce her-"

"No," I said hastily. Zach grinned again.

"Find a common interest and talk about it when you have the chance," he suggested. "I wouldn't know, but that sounds like it might work."

"Yeah," I said, thinking. I wonder if we have anything in common. I'd have to find out.

Just as I was turning into the corridor to the dungeons, I ran into Izzy, quite literally. She stumbled backwards for a moment, before I placed my hands on her waist, steadying her.

For a moment, I ignored Zach's presence. She stared at me, eyes widened slightly, a flush quickly spreading across her cheeks. She glanced down at my hands on her waist, her blush becoming more intense.

"You okay?" I asked. I wasn't just referring to how I almost made her fall over, but also about what happened last night.

"Mm," she said, looking anywhere but my eyes. I was going to say more, but I remembered that we were around people, and she definitely wasn't in the mood for talking. Izzy was still blushing, and I smirked.

I reckon that she does like me, at least a tiny bit.

I walked off then, Zach in my wake. Okay, so she didn't snap at me and she didn't glare at me. That has to be something, right? And she was really embarrassed, which was not only cute as hell, but it also meant that she may like me.

I hope she does. Even if I'm not sure if I want to be with her, I'd like to get to know her a bit better.

**oOo**

Once again, I had woken up from nightmares. I hated them.

I hated not being able to think of my sister without thinking of the bruises, the blood, the tears, the look in her eyes. I hated the way I tried to make her see sense and none of it worked. I hated the fact that I could do nothing about the fact that she was being abused.

Whenever I get thoughts like these, Mum says to find a distraction. That's kind of hard when it's the middle of the night, though. Wiping my eyes – goddamnit, I was crying?! – I found my broomstick. Careful not to wake the guys in my dorm, I walked out of the dorms.

I had been for a few night flies before. Mostly when I had woken up from nightmares. There was something oddly calming about flying through the cool, dark air. Tonight was no different.

Instead of thinking about Lily, my mind was drifting to Izzy. I wonder what's she doing now. Probably asleep.

My thoughts were broken by a wheezy voice yelling.

"Student out of bed! Student flying on the Quidditch pitch!"

Crap! If Filch catches me, my captaincy could be stripped. Thank god it's dark and he can't see who it is.

I landed my broom, and looked around. Filch was making his way towards me, Mrs Norris in his wake. It is probably a good time to run.

Filch could barely walk; he hobbled around the place. But still, he was doggedly hobbling after me, determined to catch the 'piece of filth breaking the rules'. Well, that's what he was yelling after me anyway.

I sharply turned around a corner, crashing into a figure and falling on top of her. Ouch. I caught a whiff of a familiar scent: peaches. Her eyes were glittering in the very dim lighting.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed. What is Izzy doing here? And yeah, bloody annoying that I ended up on top of her, considering what happened the last time one of us were on top of one another...

"Get off me, Wood!" she snarled. Quickly, I realised that I had crashed into her and I was a hell of a lot heavier than her. The minute I had gotten off her, she scrambled to her feet, eyes wide, angry and confused.

I heard Filch's cries and his footsteps. Crap, if I get caught... and if she gets caught, she could well be expelled... she doesn't exactly have the cleanest track record...

There was one solution. A broom closet was just next to us. Awkward, but better than the alternative. I grabbed her hand and pushed her inside the cupboard, locking the door with magic when I had walked in. I turned to her, panting and relieved that we hadn't been caught, but confused as to why she was roaming the corridors at night.

She kinda asked the question I was going to ask for me.

"What the hell?" she said shrilly, rounding on me. It was kind of obvious what I was doing, considering that I was holding a broomstick and I was the Quidditch captain.

_I was having an evening stroll with my broomstick, Izzy._

"I went for a fly and Filch caught me. I ran into you. Here we are."

"What sort of idiot goes for a fly at midnight?"

Izzy was really angry about this, I realised. I suppose that I wouldn't like being pulled into a broom cupboard with someone that I don't get along with. Wait, that's what's just happened. But Katie's words came to mind. If I have a chance, seize the moment. This was the moment. We were alone in a locked cupboard (yes, I realise the sexual implications of these words) and I could try to make amends with her.

"Some people go to the Astronomy Tower to clear their heads, others go for a fly," I said briskly, wanting to get the small talk over with.

"Why am I in here?"

"Oh, you're welcome to leave, if you want. Filch is just so friendly to curfew breaking students," I said sarcastically, smirking. She wouldn't leave, I don't think.

"That's a relief, Wood," she said, equally sarcastic.

She took her wand out of her pocket and made her way towards the door.

I've made so many attempts to be nice to her, to show her that I care, and she's thrown them all back in my face. I don't blame her for it, though. But I want that to change.

Just as she was about to unlock the door, I placed my hands on her waist. She suddenly spun around. I expected her to glare, but instead, her eyes almost looked... soft.

"Stay," I said, almost pleading. That sounded pathetic, but I was sick of chasing her.

"Why should I?" she asked, eyes still soft but tone hard.

I thought of something that we had in common. "Well," I began, taking my hands off her waist; she didn't look like she was about to leave. "I for one know that no one in this bloody school likes Nirvana, except for you. I would rather like to talk about it with you."

She looked as though she was going to protest, but then she sat down on the floor, looking up at me.

"Well, sit down. I'm not standing up all night."

I fought back a grin. Finally!

I sat down in front of her, eyes flickering down to her chest for a millisecond. She was wearing a low cut singlet, and _hell, _she had a great rack. Before she realised what I was doing, I looked back up at her face. The cupboard was dimly lit, and it made the green in her eyes sparkle.

"Okay," she began. "Who's your favourite member?"

"Kurt," I replied instantly. Kurt's my idol, and he was Lily's too.

A flicker of a smile crossed her features. "Same here. He's gorgeous."

I grinned. She sounded so wistful and girly, something that Izzy never sounded.

"Don't let Dom hear you say that," I joked. Is it normal for being around this girl to make me forget about all my problems? Because we haven't even properly started talking, and she's making me grin.

"Oh shut up," she mumbled.

Before she got angry, I changed the subject. "What other bands do you like?"

"Heaps," Izzy replied. "Anything rock, punk or grunge. None of that glammy shit like Bon Jovi and Van Halen." Her nose wrinkled at the names of these bands, and I once again smiled.

"Really? Most girls love Bon Jovi."

"Alicia does," Izzy stated, rolling her eyes. "I hate them."

"Same here," I said, smirking. We actually had heaps in common already. And she was almost looking happy. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, looking relaxed and, well... gorgeous. Her hair was falling in her face, and I resisted the urge to lean forwards and brush it off her forehead, lean in and kiss her-

"Wood," she said. "Earth to Wood?"

I stopped thinking those thoughts and focused back on what we were talking about. "Okay, so name your top ten favourite bands," I asked.

"Hm... Nirvana, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Pearl Jam, Pink Floyd, KISS, Green Day, the Rolling Stones, Queen and INXS."

I blinked a few times, astounded. She's heard of INXS?! And all the other bands... they are all my favourite as well! That is so weird...

I can imagine Katie's voice in my ear. _You're meant to be!_

"I'm not even kidding, but same here," I said, chuckling at her expression.

"Well, you have a great taste," she said, looking incredulous, but a smile was tugging at her lips. "What are the odds?"

"Yeah," I said distantly, focused on how goddamn hot she was in this lighting. Honestly, we're alone...

"What ones have you seen live?" she asked.

"Led Zeppelin when I was really little, Nirvana when they weren't so famous, and Pearl Jam a year ago."

"Ooh, Nirvana?" Izzy said, looking interested. "What was it like?"

I shouldn't have brought that one up...

"_Ollie, I'm going to show you good music," Lily stated, lining her eyes with black eye liner. "None of that stupid Iron Maiden."_

_I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. Things with her and Jason hadn't gotten too bad at that point, but there was still that slightly depressed edge to her, and I didn't like it. But she was happy right now, so that's what mattered._

"_So what is this band?" I asked. Lily turned to me, amber eyes bright and happy. My sister was beautiful; no wonder she had a boyfriend. I just wished that he wasn't such a gigantic prick. _

"_Nirvana. They're not very big and the tickets were cheap. They're amazing, though. Come on now, we'll be late!"_

_Music was Lily's life. She couldn't play or sing for the life of her, but she loved it. _

_And I loved it like she loved it when the concert was over. Nirvana were really good, and not just for their music. For Lily. All the way home, she was rambling on about how much she loved the band, how great their music was, how 'hot' the frontman, Kurt Cobain, was..._

_It was the first and last time we ever went to a concert together. And it was one of the last times I had ever seen her truly happy._

"Er, great," I said, giving Izzy a smile which felt forced. She didn't press the issue, much to my relief. Please, can we get off the subject of Nirvana...

Gryffindor's are supposed to be brave and face their fears. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm even in the house renowned for bravery. All I do is push it away and pretend as though it never happened.

"Cool. I've only been to one concert," she said, looking wistful. "And that was when I was five. I can't wait for Nirvana, though," she added, but it was clear that she was lying. I rolled my eyes. God, I would definitely take her now if she just admitted it. But that would never happen, so I suppose I'm going with Zach.

There was a distant look in her eyes at this point, an almost sad look. Poor girl.

For a while more, we talked about other bands that we liked. I knew that we would probably not have a conversation like this again, but it was great whilst it lasted. I made a lot of discoveries about her that night. She's witty, she's strong-spoken and very opinionated. But I liked all of that. Huh, so for once, Zach's advice worked. I found something that we had in common and I finally got to have the conversation I dreamed of having with her. There were a few heated, awkward moments, but apart from that, it was the best night I had had in ages.

After a while, she started to become tired. We agreed that it would be good to get some sleep.

"Sleep over on that side, Wood," she warned. I rolled my eyes but lay down a few metres away from her. She seemed to get to sleep very quickly, but I lay awake. I was worried that if I fell asleep, I would have another nightmare with her nearby. Then again, the girl who I like was sleeping mere metres away from me.

She won't mind if I snuggle up to her, right?

Of course she would mind. She has Dominic, anyway. But she just looked so cute; curled up, lips parted and expression peaceful, that I couldn't help but move over towards her.

Careful as not to wake her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Upon noticing that she was shivering, I pulled her closer. She may have been shivering, but her body was so warm. She would murder me if she realised what I was doing, but hell, this was worth it. Izzy smelt so good; like peaches and coconuts. Taking me by surprise, she shifted slightly, so that her head was buried in my chest. I couldn't help but smile. She's probably dreaming of Dominic, but it didn't matter. Her body fit so well against mine that honestly, it was all that I could focus on.

I'm sounding like such a love struck twelve-year-old.

The nightmares didn't come that night.

**A/N:**

**Whee! Another chapter complete! So Wood did open up a bit more in this chapter, but it will be a while until he tells Izzy everything. I love writing this because I can include and take away things that happened in Priorities, because this is Oliver's POV and what he finds to be most relevant. I hope I'm not turning him into a girl... that's my only struggle.**

**Anyway, thanks to these people for the reviews: DaughterofTheHuntress, reader2898, sarahmichellegellarfan1, TheJesusFreak777 and booktroutlittleriver for the insanely awesome reviews!**

**And don't forget to drop one and let me know how I'm going!**


End file.
